A Midsummer Night's Masquerade
by Vein Creature
Summary: The Paris Opera House is holding a Masquerade! What will happen when the Midsummer Night's Dream characters invade? Find out!
1. The Ball

**Prologue:**

_If you're not familiar with the characters of Midsummer Night's Dream, Then here they are: There seemed to be 4 types or classifications to these people: most of them were fairies, odd-looking creatures with leaves, twigs and braids everywhere but were as big as an average human, headed by their King Oberon and Queen Titania; there were the courtiers, they seemed to have come from Athens, the royalty and their servants, Duke Theseus, Queen Hippolyta (an amazon), and Egeus; the lovers, four young adults, two boys and two girls, all dressed rather richly in old Grecian clothing, Helena, Hermia, Demetrius, and Lysander; The rude mechanicals, rough, tough, local men who were to perform a play for the Duke's wedding: Snug the joiner, Robin Starveling the tailor, Peter Quince the carpenter, Francis Flute the bellows mender, and Tom Snout the tinker;_

This story will be strange. I warn you. And slightly "queer" ahem ahem and also E/C and R/C fans beware….

The Paris Opera house was buzzing with excitement. People came dressed up in gorgeous gowns, beautiful jewelry, and magnificent masks. Such astonishing, glorious attire could only mean one thing, MASQUERADE! Moncharmin and Firmin, the owners of the Opera House were holding this wonderful ball for the New Year but mostly hoping it would bring publicity. In the ball room, many were dancing to the fine orchestra. The rumor of the Opera ghost was just a murmur, now. Everyone was happy, dancing and…

"Mas-quer-ade! MASQUERADE!" The party began to sing in unison. Then, in burst the Phantom of the Opera himself, Erik. He had on his Red Death costume. It was magnificent! With a mask to match. Erik had his eyes on his prey, Christine.

"Why so silent-" The Phantom started to ask but was cut short by Raoul.

"You're not supposed to be here yet, Erik!" Raoul whispered viciously.

Christine on the other hand, while Raoul wasn't looking, she waved to Erik flirtingly and licked the air in his direction.

"CHRIS-TINE!" Raoul yelled at Christine and grabbed her tongue while it was out.

Everyone was so unsuspecting when a group of people burst through the doors and sang together, "FLOSTING SEAGULLS ON PARADE!" to the tune of the song. The party looked in the direction of the entrance of the Opera House. There, at the door, was the characters of Midsummer Night's Dream! They were all dressed in their usual fashion, maybe a little bit more formal then usual. Anyways, they all ran in and started dancing and singing, some quite off key I might add, hintTheseushint.

"Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquer-" The rude mechanicals shouted but then were cut off by Raoul.

"Wait wait wait! Who are you all and what are you doing here?" Raoul screamed with impatience.

Theseus walked out of the crowd and introduced himself. "Pardon us for intruding, we are from Athens and we have come to join your ball."

"Who invited YOU?" Raoul demanded.

Hippolyta walked up to Raoul with her Amazon spear ready, and said coldly, "Would you like to repeat that?"

Raoul whimpered like a frightened little puppy, which did not impress anybody. "I said...enjoy the party!"

Erik took his eyes off of Christine for a moment and looked over the crowd of these strange people who appeared out-of-date. Then, Erik spotted...her: Hermia standing there next to Lysander. As he looked at her, his feelings for Christine melted as his hatred for Lysander grew.

Lysader witnessed this and inquired of Hermia, "Who is that looking at you, Helena?"

"What, exactly, did you call me?" she said, with fire in her eyes. You could almost see the devil horns appearing on her head.

"I said Helena...er, Hermia.," Lysander corrected.

The Phantom glided closer and closer to Hermia. When he approached her, he scooped her up in his arms and took her away. As they left, you would expect her to be angry at Erik but instead she was biting her thumb at Lysander.

Christine, on the other hand, was fuming with jealousy. She found this new emotion that she hadn't felt before to be evil. Christine was silently plotting this new girl's demise, as she finally noticed that her object of lust was the Phantom, and not R...R...what was his name again? Ah yes, Raoul.

Now, back to the other characters. Everyone was a simply grand time, butwhat's this? Nick Bottom decided to leave and whispered something in the ear of..._Tom Snout? _Even I, the Allmighty Authoress, do not know what he said. But, it conviced them both to depart and saunter into Christine's dressing room. Hmm...

The Phantom mistakenly left the passageway to his lair OPEN. So, Nick Bottom, being the "brave" (but stupid!) type, decided to go in and see what was inside. Although it was a long way down, they finally reached Erik's lair. When they saw it, they felt it was the prefect opportunity for something they weren't supposed to do in public...ahem ahem.

While the Wall and Pyramus were...busy, Hermia and Erik were also going into lair...

To be continued...

A/N; Hello my people! I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. I apologize if you find this story offensive in any way. I would to personally thank my part-time typist, StrangeGirl. I shall put up Chapter Two in a couple days but for the mean time, Ciao!


	2. Erik's Lair, or is it?

Chapter 2

Erik's Lair, or is it?

As Hermia and Erik entered the lair they found Tom Snout the Tinker and Nick Bottom the Weaver, on the ground. When Snout looked up he saw Hermia looking at him questionably he shouted,

"You promised not to tell, you traitor!"

"But-" Bottom started butbefore he could finishSnout slapped him across the face and stormed out of the lair so angrily that even the Phantom took one step back. Bottom meandered his way out of the lair, slightly in pain and left what they were working on there. Hermia pointed her finger down and Erik shook his head meaning 'no'. Erik carried her to the bed where she may rest a while. Hermia, slightly disgruntled but mostly entranced by this mysterious Phantom, looks over his shoulder to see what the two rude mechanicals were working on,

"Down with the Duke! Join us for the mutiny agains-" was all that the sign said.

Erik looked down questioningly toward his stolen maiden and she shrugged and sighed apologetically. The Phantom brushed this minor detail off and whisked Hermia to his lair and found something different and suprising in his bed. Erik found a fa_e_rie-type creature (Titania) and a tailor (Robin Starveling) apparently fondling each other in his own bed. At first he was outraged but before he could say anything, Robin Starveling started to bark at him viciously.

"Do you mind a little privacy? PLEASE!" He shouted.

Hermia tried to come up with an explaination while tongue tied, "Eh Abla Elba Watha ne?" (What the Hell is going on?; Was what she was actually trying to say.)

"Begone!" The Phantom declared angrilyto his univited guests.

"Make us!" Titania taunted.

"I will!" Erik told them.

"Do it then!" Robin teased.

"Grrrr! Get out or I'll-" Erik threatened. He pulled out a long rope with a hook at the end. Erik was offering to noose them.

Everyone stopped and turned around to see what that weird splooshing noise was behind them in the underground lake. It was two men trudging through, one of them much taller than the other and looked like he was going to strangle him. The smaller, more royal and pudgy one was trying to get away from the bigger one. When the two of them came into better view it was apparently Peter Quince the Carpenter and Theseus the Duke. As they came closer, everyone could hear a faint "HELP!" being screeched from the Duke's mouth. When they got closer, Quince then grabbed the wailing Theseus by the collar and threw him half-heartedly to the ground. Then stepped back woozily.

"Quince-y?" Titania called.

"Uh-huh." Peter Quince grunted back.

"Quince, what in Pam's name are you doing?" Robin Starveling inquired.

"Beating up this-!" he paused, hiccuped and blinked each eye, "This BAS-tar-tar-tard." Quince then pointed next to Theseus.

"I swear, I've done nothing!" The poor duke whimpered.

"Have you been drinking again, Peter?" Robin demanded.

"Unly a little... bit." He then hiccuped and fell backwards on to his butt and started laughing.

"My goodness, he's three sheets to the wind!" Hermia exclaimed.

"What goodness?" Quince chortled.

"Hmph!" Hermia snorted at Quince.

"I-" Erik started but didn't have time to finish for right behind him, there was a band of modern, raving, rabid, "phan" girls ready to take whatever he had (including him) and weren't afraid of any noosing the Phantom had to offer. Why, they would've of been delighted.

In a blink, Erik was rowing himself out of there on his gondola.

"I'll be back for you, fair maiden!" Erik shouted.

"W-wait!" She stammered.

"Come back 'ere girlies! Quincey can love ya too!" Quince yelled and wobbled after them while laughing.

"Where did those girls come from?" Hermia wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Robin Starveling stated

"Who cares?" Titania exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you liked chapter 2! It took me a while to come back and write it! Please R/R and enjoy chapter 3 (once I write it)! Also, the Pam thing is an inside joke. 


End file.
